Disobedience!
by eyes of sin
Summary: Alucard has had enough of the disobedience from his slave, and so punishment is in order! small spoilers and AxS reviews are welcome


Disobedience

I do not own Hellsing or its characters, even though many wish they did!

Alucard the Mighty No Life King, the terrorising Dracula and also Vlad the Impaler, Vlad Dracul III who is now resorted down to a slave, a slave in which has to kill his own kind, a slave to the Hellsing family until the family line dies or he dies. Everyone he met always feared him from when he became powerful even as a Human, no one dared to say 'no' to him, in fear of their lives.

And so Alucard was sitting in his throne in the bowels of the Hellsing mansion, pondering over all those who did not fear him and faced him, there were only a handful compared to how many people and creatures he met through his long, blood filled life, that was Van Hellsing, Integra Hellsing, Alexanda Anderson, The Angel of Death Walter Donaez and it would seem Seras Victoria herself even though she seemed to act like a frightened kitten all the time. The many others he faced, through his long life all had that small amount of fear, as they knew that they could not overcome his power.

Alucard came to the conclusion that his fledgling Seras Victoria, did not fear him because irritatingly she, even though she is loyal and knew that she can be taken from this life as easily as he had given it, has the nerve to say 'No' to drinking blood, or even not following most commands he gave. This shocked the No Life King, as all his fledglings and 'brides' he had, never said no, never, never said no to his commands. The No Life King did admire her courage, but it irritated him to no end because one, everyone under his command did as they were told and two, that courage of hers could be put to great use of her becoming the greatest vampire he had ever sired. The many he created to vampires were pitiful, most could not take his blood and had to be destroyed, some became his brides, only used for lustful purposes, as they did train to become potential vampires, but not good enough, they become nothing but concubines, as they were derived by lust and only to make their master happy, only offered themselves to him. The Master Vampire only wanted an equal! As the reason why he targeted Mina those many years ago, as he saw potential in her, but that went badly wrong in the end.

So Alucard decided that he'll finally put his foot down, he had enough of not using force for Seras to drink blood, as to his Masters Orders, he could not touch her, but just this one time he will have to disobey, Seras Victoria was going to be punished for her disobedience and hopefully from this she will become a better vampire.

So Alucard phased through Seras' Chamber wall and was greeted by Seras Staring at the blood pack, 'she hasn't noticed me yet, how weak' he thought distastefully, So the Master Vampire stood there to see if she would actually accept her vampire nature. And so to no one's surprise she pushed the blood away from her with a face of disgust, stood up and turned slightly now noticing her Master standing there. The Vampire King smirked at her face and reading her thoughts were she said 'ooh shit'. So the Master Vampire said to his regrettably weak fledgling "Why don't you accept for what you've become, You are a vampire now, not drinking the blood won't keep your humanity, to be honest it will make you more of a monster, especially when you get the point of hunger were your brain will go into bloodlust, the instinct to survive will be to great" she had a hard look on her face as if pondering over the new information, she then frowned and said to her Master "No Master, that will never happen, I won't accept that the blood will keep my humanity".

Alucard then said back "then you are a fool, drink the blood now before, I have to take drastic measures, you won't like it, but it's for your own good". Seras looked at the blood with a hard look, she went over to the blood and picked it up. Alucard actually thought she was going to actually drink it but nothing was that easy, especially with his fledgling, he then remembered walter saying something along the lines "if something can be achieved easily, it won't be worth it at all" he mentally smirked at those words, realising how true they were. Seras then stared at her master with a hard look, and threw the blood pack at the wall, watching it splatter and then drip down the stone birck surface and shouted angrily "No!"

Alucard stood for a moment looking with no smirk and no emotion at all, he then frowned and said back to his fledgling "Police Girl! I shall not tolerate this disobedience of yours any longer", Seras then had a regretful face, the face of someone getting scolded by their parents, Alucard then Smirked psychotically and said "Police Girl like I said, you're not going to like it, but drastic measures ARE going to be taken, you have to be Punished!" his grin was beyond Psychotic now, Seras thoughts were 'see Seras, see, ya knew there were going to be consequences, but you just had to say no,... I won't let him change my mind' Alucard then replied to her thoughts by driving into her mind painfully, making her drop to her knees holding her head in pain and interjected in her head making every syllable hurt more 'Oh my sweet, sweet Seras, you will accept your nature when I'm finished with you', Seras was Lying on the floor with a look of pain, with blood coming out her ears she then thought 'I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry, regardless of the punishment he gives', Alucard then thought 'looks like the punishments are working already'.

Alucard walked up to his fledgling and picked her up by her hair, making her look at him in the eyes, which he had taken of his glasses by now, he then said in a deep tone, with a face painted with a smirk "I am not He, Police Girl, I am Master, I want you to understand that! Also before we start I apologise for what I'm about to do, as I care about you, this has to be done for your own good, You could of prevented this, but no you were to stubborn, I shall not stop the punishments, until you accept that you are a vampire now, and I am the master!" seras stared at him coldly not saying anything or thinking anything. Alucard picked her up as she was momentarily paralysed by his mind rape. He put her over his shoulder, like a fireman's carry and walked into a portal.

Alucard made sure as he was walking through his shadows, that she witnessed all the souls within his body, he made all the impaled bodies and screaming, tortured souls and just general souls from his past look black and white and make the red stand out, making sure all the blood and carnages look tempting even to himself. Seras stared coldly thinking knowing that alucard will hear 'I just know that this is the beginning, if I'm already feeling minute bloodlust now, I'll hate to see what else is in store for me' Alucard chuckled and answered to her thoughts 'oh my dear seras you are right this is only the beginning, when I'm finished you be begging at my feet for blood'.

5 hours earlier

The vampire king phased into his masters office, and stood right in front of Sir Integra's desk and said "Master I wish to make a request" the master of said vampire, finished what she was writing, and leaned back in her chair, took a cigar from her draw, lit it and took a long drag from it, You could almost feel the satisfaction she got from it, she then said "what is it you request, even though it is rare to get a request form a slave" Alucard mentally frowned at this comment and said "well master I wish to request a month for me and my fledgling to be absent from duty, so I can train her in the ways of a vampire" The Hellsing heir stared with a calculating face and said "well Alucard, I will give you a month, but only that you keep it on the hellsing grounds, you will have powers unlocked to level 2, and you can not touch Seras in any abusive way, also if a situation does arise which needs your attention, I shall summon you regardless" alucard bowed and said "yes my master" while thinking 'she obviously has a soft spot for Seras'. With this he phased away.

Alucard came out of his portal, and was now in his chambers he carried Seras over to the wall which Seras saw chains lots, and lots of chains, he dumped Seras on floor, were she was not liking this one bit, he took hold of one arm and clamped it within one shackle which burned her skin immediately, she then noticed it was blessed silver shackles, he then did the same with her other arm, and both her legs, it would seem that the many chains had pulley systems, and could be dismounted from the wall. Alucard then said "these chains held me captive here too, when I did not behave they put me in the shackles, and tortured me, these chains and pulley systems are made so that even I cannot escape and they could put my body in any position they so pleased, It was not the greatest part of my life I can tell you that, I shall show you some torture techniques they put me through shall I" seras who was now able to feel her body, whimpered slightly and scrunched her eyes up saying "I won't give in that easily, MASTEEERR" she said the last bit with a hiss, and a look of anger on her face he then replied "good it seems You know who the Master is, and so soon, I haven't even started yet" he thought to himself 'what a beautiful creature she is when she angry, she will be a great vampire, I bet she hasn't realised yet that she has changed already by only a small bit".

Alucard then pulled a certain pulley which made her turn around, and her arms outstretched, her back was now to the Vampire King, he watched as her wrists and ankles had smoke come from them, smelling the burning flesh, and hearing as it sizzled. He had to admit he was going to enjoy this, even though he hated doing this to one of his own. Alucard took of his coat went over to his small table with wine on it amd poured himself a glass of wine, he then went over to his fledgling and even though he had gloves on clawed a line on her inner lower arm making sure the blood poured into his glass of wine, he then bent and licked the cut only once, making sure that his saliva won't heal it completely, he was going to make sure she felt pain, and a lot of it too. He then took a gulp of her blood and said "still so sweet, it nearly is the same as a human, vampires blood taste different to Humans, all vampires have their unique taste and sent depending on their power, many vampires finds a mate because of their sent and taste. It would seem as Human blood it's the best I've ever tasted, innocence has always got a good tang to the flavour but as a vampires blood your blood is not good enough you are far, far too weak". While he sipped his wine/blood, he took out a whip from nowhere and striked his fledgling on her back and legs again and again, while listening to every whimper and strangled scream she tried in vain attempt to hold in, he then said "it doesn't matter how much you scream or cry, you are going to take this punishment, and don't worry no one can here you haa haaa haaa" his laugh was evil and had the same effect on her ears like listening to the scraping of cutlery on a plate or scratching a chalkboard. When the Master vampire was satisfied by the demented scene of what he will call artwork on her back, stopped flogging his fledgling and made the whip disappear.

He then crushed the glass in his hand and strided over to his fledgling who was staring at the wall now with a look of anger mixed with sorrow, determination and pain, he went to her ear and said quietly making sure he breathed down her neck making Goosebumps rise and her to slightly shiver he smirked at this as he loved the reaction he got from those he did this too, Integra was the only one who did not react "looks like as your blood is so good Humanlike it would seem I'll have one last taste before I drive that Human taste finally away" seras closed her eyes frowning. Alucard then made all his teeth elongate making them look just like a sharks, he was going to inflict pain in many ways as possible, with this he drove his teeth into her neck, slicing them through flesh and vein and artery, he moved his jaws side to side making sure that instead of the bite giving a feeling of ecstasy to the whole of the body he'll give the exact opposite, Seras by now was giving a gurgling scream, her knuckles were white were she tightened her fist because of the pain. Alucard was loving the reaction he got he loved how her back arched and her muscles tightened in pain, her screams were top chart music to his ears. Even though he was immune to many things he weren't immune to the female charms or body he thought 'I better Get a grip of myself before I lose myself, I can't believe I'm getting this reaction from her' he then ripped his teeth from her neck making sure he dragged some flesh with them too, and changed to shadow.

Seras even though her neck and body felt like it was on fire, moved her head around frantically wincing at the pain in her neck and back, she then looked at the wall and saw too bright red eyes staring at her intently, she then noticed shadow was surrounding her and many eyes were staring at her all with different emotions, two sigilled hands came out a cupped either side of her cheeks and force her head to look at the eyes directly in front of her face she then heard her master voice in her head saying 'now the physical torture is done, now let's see in that mind of yours, and see what unpleasant memories I could dig up, I might show you some of my past too' seras quickly shouted "NOO!" before he dived into her mind, he showed her while he looked around her mind for some unpleasant memories of the time of his Human life when he got the title 'Vlad the Impaler' he showed her the many different ways with many victims he got hold of, of how to impale them, there were woman, children, the old and men even though they were hardened by war and conflict screamed and cried just like the rest. He could feel Seras trying to mentally block him out of a deep part of her mind, he smiled mentally at the effort and thought 'this will be a good lesson for her to block her mind, even though it's impossible for her to block it from me' Alucard then ploughed into that mental barrier she drastically put up and was met with all that happened with her parents, the times at the orphanage, and the rest of her family not wanting her because they thought her parents murderers will come for them too. And also all her team mates D11 turning to ghouls, he then thought 'she is a strong willed person, I can now see why she is! Owell looks like I'll have to play'.

Within Seras' mind she was back in the closet all those years ago, were her mother was putting her saying "just stay here sweetie, I'll be back" Seras then heard gunshots, everything went black and then she was now in her father's murderers body shooting her father again and again, she could do nothing, she could not stop what was happening, just watch and even feel the satisfaction that her dads murderer had while killing her father. Everything went black again and she was now in the body of person who killed her mum, she watched and hating it as she could not close her eyes while she shot at her mother and then saw as she saw her younger self run out and stab her in the eye with a fork, she even felt the pain, she watched as her little self fell to the floor as she was shot seras felt that too, and saw the look of horror in the eyes of her past self. She then herd her say something about having a go with Seras' mum, in the body she was held captive watched as she kneeled down infront of her mother ripped her shirt and bra off, wacked down her trousers, and inserted herself into her mother, Seras had been screaming and crying through the whole ideal, knowing as soon as she was in that closet again she new what her master was putting her through. It disgusted and horrified Seras as she felt every emotion and feeling the man was having while this was going on.

Everything then went black again and now Seras was back to seeing her master eyes which now had a look of deep sorrow in them. Seras now new that her master was doing this to her for her own good, and he didn't actually want to do it either, but like he said it had to be done and she paid the price for her disobedience. Seras stood there even though she said she will not cry, was crying blood red tears and her face was frozen in horror, her mind was the same, her mind was just only focused on the blood of her mother and farther and herself as she remembered how it pooled all together in the middle of the room after it all happened and the red and blue flashing light illuminating the room through the window from the police cars and ambulances outside, oh how she hated that memory but will hold onto it forever.

Alucard materialised behind Seras, he knew that the punishment was done now, especially seeing her thoughts and her face frozen in horror, he was actually worrying if he'd messed her mind up for good but he knew she was stronger than that. He delicately unclasped the shackles on her body and caught her as she collapsed, he held her bridle style, and went over to the his coffin, he used his mind to slide the lid off the coffin and laid Seras inside and said "Seras Victoria, you will need to drink blood to heal, it won't only heal you physically but mentally aswell, will you drink blood Seras Victoria?", a Human ear would not hear it but a vampire could as she replied weakly "yes master", Alucard smirked he had won, many would see this as alucard having a extremely sick and twisted game, but they didn't know how much this would changes his and Seras' relationship and future. They didn't know how much this would help Seras.

Alucard disappeared and returned just as quickly with a blood pack, a goblet was summoned from his shadows, and so he poured the whole blood pack in the goblet. He went over to Seras and with tenderness you would never imagine he'll have put his arm under her back and lifted her upper body up, he brought the goblet to her lips, and tipped the goblet so she could drink. Alucard heard her gulp the blood, oh how much he was looking forward to this moment, hearing that gulp had felt like a great weight had been lifted of his shoulders. Seras through there bond could feel his glee, as Seras drank she was thinking of why she did not drink the blood sooner, every gulp she took felt like warmth within her growing, she felt elevated, even though her back, neck, body and mind was wrecked to pieces she had never felt better than she ever did at the beginning of her time as a vampire. She then felt her body, muscles, ligaments and skin mend themselves together, smoke raised from them as they healed. Alucard watched this, they were healing quickly which surprised him as Seras was extremely weak, he then pondered that if this much blood did this much, what will happen after a few days of blood, he smirked at the possibilities 'she will become strong'.

Even though she looked healed her body was still in pain, Alucard took the goblet and made it disappear in his shadows, he then laid Seras back down and said "It's time for you to sleep, you need all the rest you can, as we start your training tomorrow, you will be the finest vampire I ever created". Seras smiled and with this she basically fainted into unconsciousness. Alucard closed the coffin and sat in his throne and said out loud "and the best No Life Queen mwuah haa haaa haa".


End file.
